


Obey Me fics & scenarios

by Explosiveglitterqueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Scenarios, Suggestive Themes, fanfics, obey me - Freeform, shall we date - Freeform, swd obey me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosiveglitterqueen/pseuds/Explosiveglitterqueen
Summary: Hello lads and ladies of the fandom Shall We Date: Obey me! So I've decided that I'd share the stories/scenarios I've posted to my tumblr blog dedicated to the fandom that I've come to quickly love.
Relationships: Character x OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	1. Late Night Snack (Beelzebub x Ester[Oc])

It was late into the night as I thought it would be the best time to get up to do some cooking. Putting on slippers and grabbing my bag of ingredients, I quietly slipped out of my room and walked into the kitchen before turning the light on. At the counter I carefully set down the bag and opened it taking all the contents out, proceeding to put some of the incense in its tiny vase and lighting it. Making sure to make the least amount of sound I carefully take out the utensils I needed in order to bake small cakes and tea. Rolling up my sleeves I got to work.

Softly humming to myself as I was putting the batch of cakes into the preheated oven. Life here so far in Devildom hasn’t been that bad as in fact it’s been rather interesting, though admittedly it has also been a bit stressful. Working on the tea, I put the tea pot on the stove with water and in the cup I put the homemade tea bag of black tea leaves and orange zest. “I didn’t know you cooked Ester,” I suddenly heard from behind me as I let out a small scream which instantly I covered my hand over my mouth to not wake the others who were sleeping. 

Turning around there stood none other than Beelzebub as how could I forget he would be the only one who’d most likely come in here at this hour. “Geez you scared me,” I said taking a breath calming myself down from the little spook. “Sorry, I was hungry so I came to get a late night snack,” he apologized as he went over to the fridge taking out whatever he could possibly grab before sitting at the table. “It’s fine,” I replied, turning off the stove top and carefully moving to tea pot to pour the hot liquid into the cup.

“So wha ar fu mafing,” Beelzebub asked with his mouth full as I grabbed a rag and got my small cakes out. “Well I couldn’t really sleep so I thought I’d come and make myself some calm cakes and tea,” I explained while now opening my jar of honey and scooping some and stirring it into my tea. Seeming to have swallowed his food with a raised eyebrow he asked, “Calm cakes, are those a human world thing?” Shaking my head in a no manner I let a small nervous laugh. “No, no, you see I’m what many would call a kitchen witch. A-And unlike other witches, witches like I we’re more about using herbs, foods and everyday items to create magical meals. Calm cakes is my own recipe that I like to make whenever I’m feeling a bit stressed or restless,” I quickly answered since I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

Though it seemed his purple pinkish eyes seem to light up as of course anything having to do with food would catch his attention. I turned my attention back to gently taking the small soft cakes out of the molds and onto the plate. Picking up my cup to take the first sip, I catch a glimpse of an arm reaching over and picking up one of the cakes. Feeling myself tense up and face grow warm, I could feel Beel’s tall presence behind me as even if he wasn’t that close I couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit flustered. Turning to look behind me I watched as he popped the whole thing into his mouth and start to chew.

“Mmmhh not foo bad,” Beel commented while still eating. Hearing those words made me feel overjoyed as if there was anyone I really wanted to impress with my cooking skills was him. In all honesty Beelzebub was easy to talk to or to be best described as a giant teddy bear who I was able to bond over our love of food. “Can I have another one,” I heard him ask which seem to snap me out of the little trance I was in as I blinked once, twice before finally registering in my brain what was said. “O-Oh uh sure, though I would be careful since they might be on the strong side as I would feel bad if you just fell over from dozing off,” I said as I did put in a good amount of chamomile into the batch. Nodding he proceeded to pick up another and eat it with a look of content.

Letting out a small giggle I picked up a cake for myself and bit into the soft cake, the soft undertone of ginger could be tasted along with the chamomile as I was able to feel it starting to help me feel more relaxed. Remembering the two of us were standing so close together I finally slipped away a bit and set down my cup and started to wash everything I used so I could put it away. We held a good conversation about what other kinds of recipes I’ve made while I put my ingredients back in my bag before putting the last thing away. Picking up the last cake that was on the napkin and munched on it until it was gone. Stretching my arms upwards I definitely was starting to feel more tired than I did earlier. “Hey hold still for a sec,” Beel said as I tilted my head to the side confused as that changed instantly to shock when his hand came up to my face brushing his thumb across the corner of my lips. Feeling my heart beating against my chest I could only imagine how red in the face I was getting as it didn’t stop there as afterward he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked the crumbs off. I didn’t know what I’d pass out from first; my drowsiness or from embarrassment, but I breathed in order to keep myself from either happening. 

“A-Ah thanks, I-uh I think I’m going to turn in for the night,” I said picking up my bag to bring back to my room as I started to hear his footsteps after I started to walk heading out. “I know it isn’t far but I’ll walk you back,” he said as when I glanced over my shoulder he had such a gentle smile on his face as it always made me melt on the inside, cuz really how much cuter can a demon get. “Thanks I appreciate it,” I replied gratefully as though it was a short walk, we walked beside each other.

Opening the door I stepped into my room and looked over to Beelzebub before saying, “You can come in if you’d like.” He seemed to take my offer as he walked in and shut the door while I put my bag by the nightstand where my alter was set up. Turning around he sat on my bed as I went over and joined him making sure to lay a blanket over my lap. “Hey what’s that tattoo of,” I heard Beel suddenly ask as when I looked over I saw him pointing to my left arm as just below my palm was what he was referring to. 

“Oh that’s my tattoo I got after my sister turned three,” I said with a smile. “I didn’t know you had a sibling,” he said, though he didn’t seem all that surprised. I quickly nodded as I was always happy to talk about my siblings. “I actually have two little siblings; Juniper really likes these species of moths called Venezuelan poodle which I also have her birthstone with it,” I said before pushing up my right sleeve to show the other one. “This one I got for my brother Donovan; for the longest time he absolutely loved this amphibian we call axolotls so I got that with his birthstone,” I said as I remember the first time he got to see while we were at the zoo. He nodded listening as he continued to examine my wrists. 

I was feeling more tired as I found myself leaning against Beel and resting my head on his shoulder which thankfully he didn’t seem to mind. “Hey Ester,” I heard he deep yet soft voice say my name as an instant response I lazily look at him only feeling my eyes getting harder to keep open. “Hmm yeah Beel,” I replied back sleepily as I wasn’t sure if it was the room feeling like it got a lot warmer or because Beel was next to me, but it was a comfortable warmth. “Could you cook for me again sometime,” I heard him ask as it sounded so innocent though my eyes fluttered closed by I hadn’t completely fallen asleep, but I smiled happy to hear that he wanted me to cook for him again. “Of course Beel…Good night Beel,” I managed to utter out as I was finally drifting off to sleep even though I wasn’t sure if I was imagining things but it felt like for a moment something soft brushed against the top of my head. 

~~~ Extra ~~~

**The Demon Brothers(6)**

_ Leviathan: Hey has anyone seen Beelzebub?? _

_ Asmodeus: ???  _

_ Asmodeus: Have you checked the kitchen? _

_ Mammon: Yea but he ain’t here. As it’s already past breakfast! Also has anyone seen Ester? _

_ Lucifer: He probably is just in his room, he most likely just brought his food to his room. _

_ Asmodeus: You can’t find Ester that’s horrible! _

_ Asmodeus:  _ _ 😱 _

_ Satan: Guys relax I found both of them _

_ Leviathan: Huh where are they?? _

_ Satan: They’re both sound asleep in Ester’s room  _

_ Mammon: WHAT?! Wake them up! _

_ Leviathan: LOL That’s so funny. Satan take a picture! _

_ Mammon: You better not Satan! I’m coming to wake them up! _


	2. What the boys get Mc for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of Christmas/holidays, here's what the boys would potentially get for their Mc on the holiday

Lucifer:

  * Struggles the most to find a gift cuz he too prideful to ask for help to pick something Mc would like
  * He ended up getting a fancy necklace for Mc cuz why not right?
  * If he hasn’t bought her something he’s probably going to end up making something himself



Mammon:

  * The cheapest gift giver out of all his brother
  * Most likely get something that’s a matching set (we all know how much he likes matching with Mc in someway)
  * Could be a key-chain or probably some kind of bracelet 



Leviathan:

  * There’s only one thing this boi knows and it’s anime
  * Would probably end up getting a figurine of one of Mc’s favorite characters from one of the shows they watch together
  * Or would get a video game that’s a two player specifically so they could play together (Which is more of the hidden goal of getting something he really wanted too)
  * Cute accessories that a character wears is also a very likely thing he might get may it be a hair clip or a bag that the protagonist carries



Satan:

  * Hope Mc likes reading cuz they are most likely getting books
  * Okay so maybe not a lot of books, but still he’s gonna give Mc books that are their favorite genre or something they’re interested in
  * Would also be one to buy a nice necklace or a pretty bracelet with a cute charm attached to it



Asmodeus:

  * The second demon to give the most gifts
  * You can’t tell me he’s NOT gonna give Mc a whole lingerie set
  * LOTS of beauty products
  * Probably a perfume that the scent reminded him of her (or the other way around) 



Beelzebub:

  * He’s thought of getting some treat or making one of Mc’s favorite treats but he’d have to have strong will power to NOT eat it after making or buying it
  * If he went with that idea there is a good chance when Mc opens it there will be a bite or two taken out of it
  * He would end up buying a huge stuffed animal that he came across and reminded him of Mc or happened to be their favorite animal



Belphegor: 

  * Honestly he’d get them really simple things as it’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s more of that he tries to get some more practical and useful items
  * A big fuzzy warm blanket for nights/days where it seems to be extra cold
  * Maybe a mug with a cute picture or some quote that he’d think Mc would like



Diavolo:

  * This man is the king of gifts as there’s just no way of stopping him
  * If you can name it, he’s probably has bought it for his beloved Mc: clothes/outfits, treats, jewelry, really the list could go on
  * Even if money isn’t a concern of his, he needs to be reminded that he shouldn’t get too out of hand with his gift buying



Barbatos:

  * Isn’t the most experienced with giving gifts
  * Most likely gives Mc something like a dagger or some sort of weapon as a form of protection
  * But since he has a very good memory, whenever he’s out with Diavolo and sees something that Mc has mentioned once or twice he will not hesitate to get it as their gift



Simeon:

  * This sweetheart is so adorable as his gifts are very sentimental 
  * Would definitely get Mc a necklace that has a heart locket (with wings attached) as inside would be a picture of the two of them at one of the special moments together that he so treasures
  * Would also have a very sweetly written card to go with it



Luke:

  * He’s a confused little darling as he definitely had to get help from Simeon and Solomon for advice on what to get MC
  * Would could potentially get them one of three things: a piece of jewelry, a fashionable accessory, or a small stuffed animal
  * If it’s either a piece of jewelry or the accessory it would most likely have been charmed in order to protect Mc (though he’ll never admit he charmed it because he was scared that a demon would hurt them or worse)



Solomon:

  * Surprisingly he is very crafty and he’d hand make all his gifts
  * Most likely would have made her a scarf in their favorite color or pattern 
  * Though also would give Mc a ring that he took the liberty to put a protection spell on it 




	3. Forgiveness (Lucifer X Ester[Oc])

This wasn’t good; Lucifer was in his true form as he looked angry, actually scratch that he was pissed. I wasn’t even sure what caused all of this to begin with, but Lucifer and Satan were once again at each other’s throats. “I will not allow you to be so disrespectful nor do such a preposterous thing,” Lucifer snarled as it seemed neither of them were going to back down. Feeling panicked I rushed over to get between the two to keep them breaking into a fight. “Please stop this the both of you,” I said loudly while looking between the two. Just standing there it felt like their glares felt like knives.

“Ester stay out of this,” Satan said from behind me as I shook my head in disagreement. “I don’t know what started this, but you two need to calm down because you’re going to get no where fighting,” I protested their fighting as I hated seeing any of them like this. “She’s right, let's all just sit down and have some tea,” Asmodeus said in an attempt to assist in diffusing the tension in the room. “Ester move, he seems to need to be reminded where his place is,” Lucifer said before starting to walk towards us; this was as scary like the time Lucifer was going to hurt Beelzebub and Luke. “Lucifer please! You don’t think rationally when you’re enraged,” I pleaded to him without budging from where I stood. 

Hearing chuckling behind me I could hear Satan as he called out “Like you could put me in ‘my place’. Seems like a human really IS making you soft.” That seemed to trigger the oldest brother even more as he proceeded to move me aside and head towards Satan. Slowly raising his hand, Lucifer was getting ready to strike which my body lurched forward to grab his arm to stop him from doing something he’d regret. “Would you sto- AHH,” I started to say as I had a hold of his arm only for it to be ripped away from me which everything happened in a blur of motion and suddenly felt a stinging pain on the side of my face along with the feeling of sharp nails scrap against my skin. 

The force of the hit was strong enough to send me backwards to which I fell on my self side. Hearing the room get loud with various voices yelling everything in my vision was blurry as I tried to blink to clear up my vision before trying to sit up. “Hang on, let me help you,” I heard Mammon say as I felt arms help me sit up until I suddenly heard him gasp. Everything felt dizzy as maybe it was just from the force of the hit. Feeling something trickle down my cheek I reached a hand up to the right side of my face as it felt wet and when I moved my hand away there was red, I was bleeding. “Are you happy now, do you see what you did,” Mammon left my side as he shouted angrily. When trying to move to get up the dizziness only got worse. I started to feel myself being picked up when hearing someone calling my name was when I passed out.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

It’s been a couple of days since the incident as even though Lucifer has apologized for his behavior, his brothers have been preventing him from even getting remotely close to me after the accident. It’s been annoying since I’ve been wanting to talk to Lucifer, but of course they were making a big deal about it, moreover Beelzebub and Mammon were being extra protective. Thankfully the damage wasn’t anything serious as the scratch marks healed up nicely. Leviathan, Mammon, Asmodeus, and myself were hanging out in my room since Levi wanted to watch a new series he recently bought. Asmodeus was braiding my split colored hair as I boredly watched the show until I felt my D.D.D vibrate. Picking it up and unlocking it to see who messaged me it was Lucifer as surprisingly there were a couple of text messages that were there, how could I have missed those which I decided to read them in order.

_ Lucifer: Ester what I’ve done I cannot tell you how terribly sorry I am for harming you, I do hope you’d come to see me so I can properly apologize to you in person.  _

_ Lucifer: Are you mad at me? Or could it be I’ve scared you? I would not blame you, but believe me when I say that I will not do that ever again _

_ Lucifer: … _

_ Lucifer: Hello? My dear are you there? _

_ Lucifer: Ester I would love to speak with you privately as I cannot put these wretched and awful feelings to rest, I need to see that you’re alright. _

Reading his messages I felt bad and I could only imagine how horrible he feels deep down as his pride would never let him admit it with others around. I was starting to type a reply until my D.D.D was snatched out of my hand and tossed on the bed. My head snapped upwards to see who the culprit was only to see it was Mammon. “Could you not, I appreciate you and the others concern but I’m fine as this is just getting out of hand now,” I said in a huff as he just seemed to cross his arms over his chest. “I get that you got some crush on him but really you got off lucky! He could of killed you, that smack could have easily snapped your neck! And honestly you don’t deserve someone like that,” Mammon argued as I could only roll my eyes because what he thinks is just a ‘crush’ is actually the reality of we were actually dating though everyone in the house didn’t know except for Asmodeus.

“Mammon enough, my phone please,” I commanded while holding out my phone as yeah I may have used having a pact to my advantage but this was going on long enough. He went and grabbed my phone and brought it back placing it in my hand which I smiled. “Thank you,” I said unlocking it once again to reply to him. ‘ _ Hey sorry for not replying, for some reason I’m just getting all your texts. Your brothers have not left me alone, but I do want to see you and talk to you. So maybe later I can try to stop by. _ ’ I typed before pressing the send button and then turned my attention back to the tv.

The day went by as it was finally night time and managing to kick the boys out of my room for the night, I changed into comfortable pajamas and stretched my arms upwards. Remembering that I wanted to go see Lucifer I picked up my D.D.D and went to peak outside my room to see if there was anyone around. Seeing that the coast was clear I slipped out and carefully closed the door behind me not wanting to make a sound, I was off making my way to Lucifer’s room. Walking the halls and navigating through the large house it was only a matter of time before I arrived. 

Raising my arm I gently knocked a few times and then withdrawn my hand away. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Lucifer as his dark eyes widened when he saw it was me. Clearing his throat and moving to the side he said, “Do come in.” Nodding and doing as he said I walked into the room seeing the familiar decor which to some surprise part of his room looked like someone ripped it apart. I was suddenly pulled close as I was stunned when I realized that Lucifer had pulled me into a firm hug which happened to be rare at times to receive hugs from the demon of pride. Taking in his scent I nuzzled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso to complete the hug. 

“Please forgive me,” he said softly as I moved back I bit so I could look up at him as he had one of the most saddest faces I’ve ever seen him make. “Lucifer I already have, though I would appreciate it if you’d actually listen to me,” I said with a slight smile as staring into his eyes, it was hard to read him. Lucifer cupped the right side of my face gently brushing his thumb along where the cuts once were. “I’ve had nightmares ever since that night I hurt you. It was always that one part, but the aftermath was far more worse than you just getting cuts,” he said with a hint of sorrow that could be picked up in his town. Overlapping my hand over his I leaned into his touch before saying, “Everythings alright now, I’m right here as even though I’m only human I’m not going anywhere.” Seeming to get a kick out of what I had to say he let out a chuckle as his eyes softened.

His face came closer to mine as without hesitation he pressed his lips to mine in the familiar rough yet passionate kiss. Having missed this feeling my heart raced while I happily returned the kiss as my arms found their way around his neck. Seeming to sense that I was starting to be in need or air he broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. “I love you and… I want you to make a pact with me,” he said as my eyes widened feeling my face set aflame since this was the first time he’s said not only those three words but that he actually wanted to form a pact. Before I could respond to him he continued talking. “I don’t not want a repeat of what happened as at least you’ll be able to properly stop me in the case that I try to lash out at you,” he further explain as I let out a small sigh but nod my head in agreement. 

“I Lucifer pledge my loyalty and my power to you. I vow to protect and love you for an eternity,” he said as his words made my cheeks get warm but I couldn’t help but smile as the familiar red symbol glowed which he sealed the pact with a kiss. Though it seemed that he was pulling away he continued to pepper my lips with more kisses before starting to trail them downwards. “I hope you know that tonight you’re not going anywhere, you’re all mine,” I heard him say in a low tone against my skin as it gave me goosebumps and weak in the knees yet it only made me want more.


	4. The Boys & Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondered how the boys like to give hickeys or even if they give them in general, here's my take on them!

Lucifer:

  * He’s a man of pride but above all else he likes to stay classy and professional
  * So expect not as many hickeys but two or so good sized ones that can be easily hidden
  * HOWEVER if this demon happens to be jealous for whatever reason, expect every spot to be covered in small yet dark hickeys 



Mammon:

  * Mister greedy boi here is here to show off cuz EVERYONE is going to know that Mc belongs to the great Mammon and no one else
  * So expect him to make several not as big, but seeable hickeys in places that aren’t the easiest to hide from others
  * Though also being the soft boi that he is, he’s always going to place gentle and loving kisses on every hickey he makes because they are a symbol of his love



Leviathan:

  * Has had no experience in hickey making expect from seeing how couples did it in some of his anime shows 
  * He’s a sloppy hickey maker as he’s always worried about doing it wrong but that doesn’t stop him from marking his beloved Mc
  * He loves making them in hideable areas as his FAVORITE spot is on Mc’s thighs, but if he’s feeling on the envious side he’s going for the neck and wrists 



Satan:

  * As always he is a gentleman though this is Wrathy Mcwrathyface we’re speaking about so hickeys can go one of two ways
  * Way one is that they’re light but a decent size where he scatters them around the collar bone area and chest area (the valley between the breasts if Mc happens to be a girl) 
  * If it’s when Satan’s in a rage for whatever reason he’s going to be rough and bite hard cluttering all of Mc’s upper body front and back



Asmodeus:

  * Asmo LOVES hickeys though he doesn’t give them often since he doesn’t want to mess up his beautiful Mc’s skin
  * But when he’s feeling extra aroused he’s going to give them around/on Mc’s forbidden fruit so that includes: thighs, pelvis, and you better bet he isn’t afraid of giving them cute butt cheeks hickeys
  * He has no shame in placing hickeys where no man would ever try putting them as he LOVES making the hickeys into the shape of hearts



Beelzebub:

  * Hungry boi here is always giving hickeys even when he isn’t trying to cuz how could he not help but indulge himself in his Mc’s as their skin is just so soft 
  * Unintentionally all his hickeys are going to be big and fairly noticeable especially if their in visible areas like their neck
  * He’s another one who can be pretty rough with making his hickeys especially if he’s feeling really aroused or extra protective of his Mc



Belphegor: 

  * Hickeys from Belphie are rare, cuz let’s face it that’s too much jaw work for this sloth boi
  * When he does give hickeys they’re pretty faint in color though it’s not uncommon for there to be bite marks as he doesn’t bite hard it’s more that he uses a mix of mainly biting and light sucking on the spots
  * He’s not too adventurous as he’ll commonly leave them wherever he can reach like: shoulders, collar bone, chest, and even behind the ear sometimes if they’re spooning



Diavolo:

  * The future king of Devildom would of course be all for giving hickeys as aside from having his beloved besides him, he had to show others that they belonged to him
  * His are smaller and lighter in color but there are a lot to drive his point across
  * Though a lot of the other time, hickeys are in more hidden areas for his viewing only as this was a part of a sign of his love and memories of all the cute faces and sounds Mc had made during the process



Barbatos:

  * Inexperienced in the romance and intimacy department, but boy does he learn fast
  * He’s one of the few that do it rarely but when he does choose to give his Mc hickeys they’re all medium size and dark in color as he is always gentle but will work on each spot for a good amount of time
  * His favorite places to give hickeys are on Mc’s shoulders, their back, and their stomach since depending on what clothes they wear outside the academy they could be potentially seen which makes him prideful of his work



Simeon: 

  * It may come as a surprise, but this sweet angel boi loves hickeys. He maybe an angel but he does love the enticing allure of marking his lover that others might or might not see
  * He is always gentle when making them as he will scatter them all over his Mc’s body as all of them is just so beautiful and deserves the love and attention of being marked as his
  * He will slightly tease about their hickey if it’s in a see able place or if they seemed to have forgotten to cover them



Luke:

  * He has NO clue what he’s doing as even in an attempt to give his beloved hickeys he will always be a flustered mess (he refuses to ask for any advice as it’s too embarrassing for him and he feels like he would get teased)
  * He may not be that experience but by the archangels he will not stand by and let demons ESPECIALLY the seven brothers flirt or think they could get close to his Mc in which he will give hickeys in a frenzy as they’re tiny and sporadic since he doesn’t stick to one spot for too long
  * He mainly sticks to shoulders, collar bone, chest, and neck because thinking of marking them anywhere else is just too sinful for his heart to handle



Solomon:

  * This sly boi has no shame in giving hickeys as in fact he enjoys it a lot, even if old ones haven’t completely healed he’ll go over them making them either bigger or darker
  * He’s even been as bold as giving his Mc a hickey in public; one time while they were hanging out with Simeon and Luke to watch a movie Solomon had his beloved sitting on his lap which he kissed the back of their shoulder while the two angels were busy watching the movie
  * Being the one with a pact with the avatar of lust himself, Solomon has actually gotten a few good tips and ideas of how to mark his lover and 




	5. Venting (Satan X Ester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the rare quiet evening in the house of Lamentation, Ester was catching up with a few things until she hears from Satan that he needed her to come by.

It was the evening time as classes were done for the day and I was humming to myself softly while checking up on my blog. Sitting with my legs criss crossed on my bed with a piece of pretzel hanging out of my mouth while I slowly munched on it. I was replying to a few questions, typing diligently I was making great progress until I heard a door slamming. Though the sound was faint it was still enough to break me out of my train of thought causing me to jump a bit to briefly look up from my laptop.

Deciding to ignore what was possibly one of the boys throwing some fit I looked back down to my laptop to go back to answering some more questions. As it seemed that I wasn’t able to get to many more when my D.D.D started going off which I looked over to the side to see who was messaging me to see Satan had texted me. Picking it up and unlocking it to see what he said:

_ Satan: I’M SO MAD! _

_ Satan:I CAN’T STAND THAT GUY  _ _ 😡 _

_ Me: Let me guess, Lucifer again?? _

_ Satan: Yup. _

_ Me: Want me to come by? _

_ Satan: If you’re not busy _

_ Me: See you in a lil bit  _

And with sending the last message I put it down so I could turn off my laptop and hide it away from someone like Mammon or Leviathan from snooping in it though they wouldn’t be able to get in without the password. Having put it in it’s safe spot, picking up my D.D.D, and slipping on my pair of slippers I headed out to go pay Satan a visit. Walking through the halls and avoiding getting ran over by either Mammon or Levi who was chasing him for who knows why, I made it to my destination. Knocking on the door a few times I instantly heard Satan call from the other side “Come in!” Reaching for the doorknob I turned and opened the door to reveal the familiar sight of the mass collection of books. As there stood the avatar of wrath himself, pacing back and forth muttering to himself while aggressively throwing his arms in the air, swinging them in the air.

“Whoa there, keep thrashing around like that and you’ll knock over all your books right on top of yourself,” I said while shutting the door behind be before carefully navigating my way over to him. Seeming to catch his attention he stopped all movement and looked over to me with his emerald green eyes. “Thanks for coming,” he said seemed to calm down a bit by how his body relaxed though as I got closer I could still see the rage in his eyes. Giving him a smile I went over to one of the piles of books to pick one out. “I mean you really don’t gotta thank me, but it’s no prob,” I said as I gently glided my fingertips over the spins of books determining which one I wanted.

This had actually became routine ever since I made a pact with him; any time he’d get angry I’d come over and read to him while he’d rest his head on my lap. And I’ve come to really enjoy these moments because he’s always sweet and such a gentleman as I hated seeing him get so angry as he’d look so conflicted on how to exploit it. Picking up one that had became one of my favorites, I went and got myself situated in a comfortable sitting position on the bed before patting my lap. “So what happened,” I asked like I usually would while Satan came and made himself comfortable resting his head on my lap looking up at me. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Satan said, “For once I was just going to him for some advice even if he wasn’t that knowledgeable, but regardless I figured he’d be of some help. But he ended up just telling me how I wouldn’t be good enough.” I raised an eyebrow as I listened as on instinct I asked, “Not good enough for what?”

His eyes softened and looked away from me starting to frown, the expression he had made a small prickly feeling in my heart like if a pin had poked it. “There’s… Been someone I’ve come to really like and… I guess for some time I’ve been trying to think if I should even tell them how I feel because ya know being the avatar of wrath and all,” he replied as his words struck a chord in my heart, of course he’d like someone which instead of saying anything I listened to everything he had to say as he repeated everything Lucifer told him. “And then that’s when I came back here in a rage,” he finished telling his story while I softly ran my fingers through his golden hair. “That’s… That’s really rough,” I started to speak trying to find the right words to say as I didn’t want to say too much to give me and my feelings for him away. “I mean the only one who can really determine if you’re good enough or not good enough for them is the person you’re interested in. Aside from what you are, WHO you are is the more important aspect; because if the person felt the same way about you they would accept all of you,” I said honestly as whoever the being was, is very lucky to be the one Satan seems to care about so much.

Looking down I saw him nodding his head, taking in all that’s been presented to him. “Right, thank you. You really do give amazing advice,” he said praising me resulting in my face to grow warm so I looked away to hide my face though I was more than happy to make him feel better. “O-Of course, it’s only the truth,” I responded quickly before taking a breather in an attempt to collect my nerves. “Uh… How about I go make some tea to help you relax,” I offered being able to look down at his handsome face again now that my face has calmed down. Carefully moved lifting his head I managed to move, sliding off the bed. Before I was able to put my slippers on, I felt two arms wrap around my waist pulling me backwards resulting in me letting out a small yelp. 

“Just stay, I don’t need the tea,” he said feeling his warm breath against my neck only caused my heart to beat more and my face to grow warm as thank whoever so him not being able to see my face. “A-Alright, I can read to if you-” I started to say until he cut me off. “I don’t mind just laying like this… Th-That is if it’s alright with you,” he said as though I couldn’t see his face I could imagine how shy he looked which I couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “I don’t mind,” I simply said relaxing as I had to keep mentally repeating to myself that it was nothing more than friends just relaxing. In silence we laid on his bed until I decided to turn over so I could face towards him; however it didn’t go according to plan as while rolling over I was pushed until I was laying on my back and suddenly Satan was looming over me.

“S-Satan what are you-” I started to ask feeling my face get extremely hot from the proximity along with his fingers intertwined with mine pinning them to the bed. “I love you,” he declared confidently staring into my eyes, I could feel my heart beat against my chest as if it could burst out any second. “I was nervous to tell you because I know your time here is limited, but I don’t care because you’ve become special to me. You’ve always listened to me, you’re always around when I need help calming down, you’re patient with me and you’re a blessing that I don’t want to lose,” he said sincerely with a loving look in his eyes only making me melt at his words. Letting out a small giggle I started to smile more as hearing those words meant the world to me. “I love you too Satan,” I reciprocated to his confession earning to see his face turn bright red, feeling his hands slightly give my hands a soft squeeze. Lowering himself down closer to me I closed my eyes not completely sure what to expect until I felt his slightly cold lips against mine. That night I spent the night in Satan’s room wanting to spend some alone time together without being bothered.

  
  


~~~  _ Bonus  _ ~~~

**House of Lamentation**

_ Mammon: WHERE’S ESTER?! She isn’t in her room _

_ Leviathan: Why are you even in her room at this hour? It’s super early in the morning. LOL _

_ Mammon: I was gonna drag her to the mall with me 😳 _

_ Asmodeus: I may have an ideal of where Ester is~ Since there were definitely sounds coming from Satan’s room last night 😉💦 _

_ Mammon: WHAT?! You’re lying! _

_ Leviathan: How unfair _

_ Lucifer: Are you seriously having this kind of conversation at such an hour. Honestly I have no clue what I’m going to do with you all. _

_ Satan: First off, whoever is the one screaming like a banshee could you shut up before you wake up Ester because if you wake them up, I’m going to have to punch you in the face. And secondly you wish you were hearing sounds last night Asmo _


	6. The Boys & Their Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bois and the kinks they're into

Lucifer:

  * Daddy Kink: Y'all can’t tell me you don’t get that kind of vibe from him cuz he has BIG daddy energy. He’s the one with the pants in the relationship and he’s definitely going to be the one to remind Mc of it every time and even spoil them
  * Impact Play: It’s his way of ‘punishment’ for his love teasing him during the day or being a bit defiant in the bedroom



Mammon:

  * Roleplay: Surprised? Cuz he’s a sucker for ones like the knight/prince saving the damsel, pretty much any of them where they give him an ego boost
  * Financial Domination: This is the avatar of Greed we’re talkin about and as surprising as it would seem he’d give Mc Money whenever they top him. (I wouldn’t put it past him to lay out bills on the bed as if they’re rose petals)



Leviathan:

  * Shibari bondage: he likes it both of it either being his Mc being tied up in such a beautiful way or him being tied up he 
  * Stockings: If he sees his Mc wearing stockings/thigh highs he's going to drool as he’ll be the one who would want Mc to keep them on while they make love



Satan:

  * Pet Play/Collaring: He likes being in control as seeing his Mc in a collar with the addition of a pair of animal ears and a tail he’s going to get excited 
  * Rough Sex: Wrathy here sometimes has a lot of anger and what better way than to put it towards making love with his Mc to blow off that steam? (Also wouldn’t be a shocker if he be down for doing it in a library/book store)



Asmodeus:

  * Lets face it, what kink DOESN’T this beautiful man have??
  * Cross-dressing: Would totally be down for dressing as the opposite gender (especially if they belong to his fem Mc)



Beelzebub:

  * Food Play: two of his favorite things, food & his mc he gets to have at the same time?? He’s more than down for it. He will be the one to eat cakes and other simple foods off his lovers body, though he does enjoy messier foods cuz that gives him to lick Mc clean
  * Oral: Hungry boi gonna eat as just eating out/sucking off once isn’t gonna cut it so be prepared for multiple rounds cuz he definitely has the mouth for it



Belphegor: 

  * Face Sitting: Sleepy boi could just enjoy laying down while enjoying the taste of his Mc and he barely had to move
  * Somnophilia (Sleeping princess syndrome): If he happens to be awake or he’s waking up from being asleep and sees his Mc sleeping there’s just something about the way they’re sleeping or the facial expression they’re making that just makes him horny on main



Diavolo:

  * Worship: He LOVES worshiping his Mc as he’s going to let them know how good they’re making him feel and how amazing they look
  * Pictures/Video: He gets so exciting going over the pictures or videos of them as it makes him smile remembering the enticing and loving memory that moment was



Barbatos:

  * Knife Play: He just seems like the type though he obviously wouldn’t go overboard with it
  * Orgasm Denial: Probably at first was just to see how long his Mc could last before they couldn’t take it anymore, but he definitely got off on his Mc’s begging and all their squirming when they had to keep it together before he said they could release



Simeon:

  * Dirty Talk: This angel may appear sweet but boi will he surprise his Mc with the sweet nothings he whispers in their ear
  * Sensation Play: His skin is most likely really sensitive as materials like silks, satins, or furs will get him riled up (especially if they’re fabrics used to tie him up)



Solomon:

  * Phone Sex/Sexing: Not in the same room/area, no problem cuz this sneaky boi is all for talking through the phone. He’ll even be up for a video call just so he’d be able to see the faces his Mc is making
  * Exhibitionist: He likes the thrill of possibly getting found in such a scandalous manner in the heat of the moment




	7. Boys Preference: Boobs or Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What bois like that sweet booty or like themselves some boobies.

Lucifer:

  * Will never understand why people make a big deal about it
  * But nonetheless this prideful boi is an booty man
  * Asides from being able to easily give it a squeeze or smack, he finds his mc’s ass aesthetically pleasing to look at 



Mammon:

  * Dumbass loves himself some booty
  * Honestly probably would be down to eat ass
  * Sit on his lap with your back to him, he’s going weak 



Leviathan:

  * Hands down he prefer boobs
  * For bein a shut in otaku, he’s surprisingly very perverted 
  * Not only can use them as a pillow, but they’re great to look at and play with



  
  


Satan: 

  * Plain and simple, he likes boobs if he had to choose
  * Also doesn’t really understand what the big deal is
  * A soft cushion for while reading but also he finds it enjoyable to bite and mark his mc around there



Asmodeus:

  * Honestly he loves both though probably depends on the mood he’s in
  * Some days he just wants to praise the beautiful behind his Mc has and play naughty together
  * And other days he just wants to fondle, praise, and suck on the mounds of flesh



Beelzebub:

  * He is not a picky man as he enjoys both
  * Size doesn’t matter as his mc’s reactions will always be cute whenever he’d kiss their chest or the way he will hold their butt in his large hands while laying around
  * You bet there will always be love bites around his mc’s books because this hungry boi can’t help but get carried away at times



Belphegor:

  * He a booty boi
  * It’s just so soft and squeezable as he just always finds his hands wandering to his mc’s butt
  * Actually finds it funny whenever he’d give their butt a small smack wherever they were in the house



Diavolo:

  * There was just something about boobs that was quite alluring to the future king
  * Will purposefully get mc revealing shirts or dresses where their boobs were visible 
  * It doesn’t matter where or when, this man will completent how good their boobs looked 



Barbatos:

  * This butler is here for the booty
  * Not gonna lie he’s always looking at his mc’s butt and probably be constantly giving them small smacks throughout the day when no one was looking
  * If his mc is wearing a long shirt with only undergarments underneath and sees them stretching or bending over to pick something up, Barbatos is down for the count and he’s the fastest boner 



Simeon:

  * It’s hard for the sweet angel boi to pick since what was the point of loving one specific part of your lover’s body when you should all of them
  * But if forced to pick one it’s going to be boobs, he enjoys looking at them
  * He’s much more private as when it’s only the two of them together is when he likes to touch/fondle and tease them



Solomon: 

  * Looks like a boob man, is actually a butt man
  * Always teasing his mc about how their butt looked in the clothing of choice they wore that day
  * He can’t keep his hands to himself as it could be obvious that being around Asmo was really rubbing off on him




	8. The Boys & Ester's Relationships Described W/ TikTok Audios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would it be called DevTok in Devildom?? Well what better way to express their relationships than to use great audios that are my favorite from TikTok

**Lucifer:**

_ Ester: You know what I’m sick of this *slams hand on wall*  _

_ Lucifer: *standing there looking down at her* _

_ Ester: You’re my soft boi and my teddy bear and if you don’t like it I don’t give a fuck because that’s what you are. _

**Mammon:**

_ Mammon: You’re so smart I could kiss you right now. _

_ Ester: Do not kiss me. _

_ Mammon: *kisses cheek* Did it anyway! _

**Leviathan:**

_ Levi: Hehe leprosy.  _

_ Ester: No [Leviathan] *laughs* it starts with the letter L and ends with the letter E. _

_ Levi: Lice _

**Satan:**

_ Ester: Don’t break peoples’ hearts, they only got one of them. _

_ Satan: Break their bones, they have plenty of those. _

**Asmodeus:**

_ Asmo: If you’re single and you know it clap your hands _

_ Ester: *claps hands* _

_ Asmo:If you’re single and you know it clap your hands _

_ Ester: *claps again* _

_ Asmo: If you’re single and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you’re single and you know it DATE ME THEN! _

**Beelzebub:**

_ Ester: I have decided that I am in fact a snack, just seems people aren’t hungry. _

_ Beel: I’m fucking starving  _

**Belphegor:**

_ Belphie: I was… Doing things _

_ Ester: *comes bursting into the room panthing* He pushed me down the fucking stairs! _

_ Belphie: Push is such a strong word, I prefer to call it giving you a little nudge. _

_ Ester: *starting to push up her sleeves* Oh I’ll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your- _

**Diavolo:**

_ Diavolo: I love you so much! _

_ Ester:I love you! _

_ Diavolo: Have a good day! _

_ Ester: Have a great day! _

_ Diavolo: BYE! _

_ Ester: BYE! _

_ Diavolo: I LOVE YOU! _

_ Ester: I LOVE YOU TOO! _

**Barbatos:**

_ Barbatos: *sees Ester* Okay am I in a stressful situation, is this a situation a little stressful. I don’t sense no stress. _

_ Ester: *says hello* _

_ Barbatos: I’m stressed _

**Simeon:**

_ Simeon: Fruit gummy, I want fruit gummy.  _

_ S _ _ imeon: I want want fruit gummy haha, how many did I send you like 80? _

_ Ester: No 127 XD _

**Luke:**

_ Luke: I am not needy! _

_ Ester: You are the definition of needy. Remember when you called me three times at one in the morning just to make sure we were still friends. _

**Solomon:**

_ Asmo: How are you ever going to marry a nice man like [Solomon]? _

_ Ester: Which one is it [Asmo], marry a nice man or someone like [Solomon]? _

_ Solomon: If you were my wife I would put poison in your coffee. _

_ Ester: *laughs* if you were my husband, I’d drink it. _

_(they love each other I promise XD)_


	9. In Another Life (Simeon x Ester[Oc])

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was another beautiful, normal day in Devildom like any other suddenly turns into a nightmare when night time falls upon them. No one was expecting such a sudden attack on the house of Lamentation from beings from the Celestial realm, but what for, and what would the aftermath be.
> 
> Warning: Death, blood, angst

I was softly humming to myself while smiling as I changed into my pajamas for the night. Thinking back on the day it was a great day; classes went by fairly fast as I even got to spend the rest of the day with my beloved Ester until she had to return to the house of lamentation. I knew our relationship shouldn’t be but how could I not have fallen in love with the split colored hair girl. Hearing my device buzzing I picked it up off my bed and unlocked it to see what she sent. 

_ Ester: You’re probably heading off to bed soon so good night and sweet dreams~ <3  _

_ Me: Thank you as I hope you have a good night and sweeter dreams. I cannot wait to see you tomorrow.  _ _ 😘💛  _

Taking my device with me to the bathroom I had to of course brush my teeth before settling in for the night. After finishing brushing and spitting out the paste when I suddenly heard my device going off when I picked it up once I was done drying my mouth with a towel. 

_ Ester: I love you so much, with all my heart _

Seeing the message brought a smile to my face, but I couldn’t help but feel uneasy. I was starting to type my reply when I jumped at the loud banging sound coming from my door as I could hear my name being shouted several times. Putting my device into my pajama pocket I ran to get the door as clearly something was wrong. Swinging the door open I saw both Luke and Solomon as they both looked panicked. “What’s wrong,” I asked confused as if it had to do with the dorms the alarm would be going off by now.  Luke grabbed my hand starting to pull me almost as if he’s in a rush. “We have to go! Solomon got a message from Asmodeus that the house of lamentation is under attack,” Luke said which caused my eyes to widen instantly worrying about Ester. Not having to hear another word I rushed out of purgatory with my friends, the whole time rushing all I could think about was Ester, praying to the heavens she was safe and unharmed. Though when we arrived at the home of the demon brothers’, the house looked in bad condition by the looks of the front. The double front doors were off their hinges in splinters, all the windows were shattered as there was even several beams blasting out from the house.

Running to get inside the three of us looked around as the lobby was destroyed. “Satan! Leviathan,” I heard Solomon call the two as looking over to the side I saw as the white haired human was already kneeling beside them which Luke and myself quickly joined. “Hey, hey get up, what’s going on,” Solomon asked as it seemed Leviathan was the first to stir awake. “T-The angels came busting in, sayin th-that they found out… What actually happened to Lilith a-after the war,” he just managed to explain weakly before coughing violently. I looked over to Luke in shock as that would of been the last beings I’d expected raiding a house of demons. Looking back over to the two brothers I asked, “Where’s Ester, is she alright?”  “A-Asmo, Belphie, and- ack… A-And Mammon took them somewhere… In the house to keep Ester hidden,” Satan was the one who answered as the new information brought some comfort to me, but I still couldn’t help but worry. “They.. Might be in the basement, since Cerberus is d-down there too,” Leviathan softly said as I started to get up to go look for her, running in hopes of being able to find wherever the basement was in this huge house. All of this was still trying to process through my head as all of this effort for the exchange program only to come down to my kind ruining it, as where was Diavolo in all of this?! He surely must have been aware of this taking place no? Suddenly getting my arm pulled in a different direction I looked over to Luke who was point in the opposite way I was trying to go. 

“The basement is this way come on,” Luke shouted, running again leading the way while I followed. Feeling the house suddenly shake I looked around frantically as it didn’t seem to be coming from one of the upper floors though just barely could fighting be heard going on up there, but that violent shake was more likely coming from… Oh no, Ester. My blue eyes widening I started to run faster as I could until I saw a doorway without a door. Without hesitation I started going down the steps even risking skipping a few steps by jumping. Running, going deeper into the basement I started to shout loudly “ESTER!? ESTER WHERE ARE YOU!?” My voice echoed in the spacious room along with my footsteps against the stone floor and nothing else and honestly it filled me with fear.  Soon enough I started to hear weak whimpers and soon enough I came to a complete stop when my eyes landed on the sight before me, I could only stare in horror. The three headed hell hound was down and terribly injured, as it seemed like it was just barely alive the poor creature, the bodies of the demons I deemed my friends in puddles of blood, and then I came to a complete stop when my eyes landed on the un-moving figure lying on the ground a couple of feet away from a coffin. “E-Ester,” I softly called out in disbelief already feeling a tear fall, slowly approaching as this couldn’t be real, this was all just a nightmare and I’d just wake up. I dropped to my knees as there was blood everywhere as I saw in her arms was a grimoire, she must of been trying to help fight. Carefully taking her into my arms to hold her to me, the book fell from her hand and I brushed some of her hair out of her face. “I-I was too late… I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you o-or protect you. I’m sorry, Ester I’m so sorry,” I cried, burying my face into her chest not wanting to let go. In my head I could only think about how she didn’t deserve this, she had no control over who she’s related to, she didn’t even know until recent events, she didn’t even do anything wrong! 

“Simeon did you find… Oh lord, no,” I heard Luke’s voice as I peaked up slightly to see the horrified expression on his face and tears streaming down his face. Looking back to my lover’s face as her complexion was paler than her warmer complexion and softly kissed her chilled lips one last time. “I don’t care how many life times it’ll take, but I will find you and I will love you and protect you… Please wait for me,” I whispered to her as if she could still hear me. I laid her down brushing my hand against her cheek one last time before standing up, taking a deep breath I felt my broken heart fill with rage; in all my years of serving I was always loyal, but this I could never forgive… To unjustly kill a human, to kill the human I loved, I don’t care what punishment would await me, I will make the angels who did this pay. Before leaving, Luke and myself said a prayer for Ester, Asmodeus, Mammon, and Belphegor to rest in peace.

~~~~  _ In Another Life  _ ~~~~

I must of been dreaming as various visions of this one girl with split bubblegum pink and smokey gray hair flashed through my head. I didn’t know who she was, but she always looked so happy and gentle as I didn’t know why but it caused my heart to race a bit. However suddenly all I could see was red and hear screaming when it caused me to jolt awake, heavily panting I attempted to catch my breath running a hand through my dark brown hair. Blinking a few times I whispered to myself, “It was all just a dream… But why did it feel so important.”  “Ah finally our last exchange student has arrived,” a cheerful, maybe a bit too cheerful a voice shouted which brought me to realize I was no longer in my bedroom, but in an unfamiliar place. “H-How did I even get here… W-Where is even here,” I started to ask while I quickly got up off of the floor dusting off my pants. The reddish-brown haired man in a red uniform known as Diavolo explained to me about Devildom and the whole exchange student program as how I was selected as the second human to be picked to attend RAD for the next year. “Samuel could you call your siblings in to meet the exchange student,” Diavolo asked the slightly shorter demon. Samuel had shaggy short white as snow hair and dark gray eyes with a similar uniform, but in black and a tealish-green color along with the red cape draped over his right shoulder. 

It didn’t take long as the sound of double doors opening as I turned to see four males walk into the room as each of them looked fairly different as it was almost hair to believe they could all be brothers as they wore the same uniform as Samuel. Each of the demons introduced themselves as this all still felt like some weird dream as when it was time for me to introduce myself, once again the doors opened as I hear a pair heels against the tile floor. Turning around to see who entered it was actually two more people; and that’s when I completely froze when I noticed noticed the female figure with split colored hair and multiple piercings walking in the room while holding a smaller blonde boy who pretty much clung to her like a koala bear. “You’re late,” I heard Samuel say in a lecture like tone as the girl seem to only roll her cinnamon brown eyes before she took a bite into a… White apple? “Well  _ I’m sorry _ that I was making sure everyone made it to the meeting,” she seemed to snip back before standing by the four and setting down the younger looking boy as even he felt oddly familiar. “Let’s make this quick, you’re interrupting my nap,” the boy grouchily huffed while rubbing his eyes before hugging his sister’s waist. Blinking a few times realizing they were waiting on me I jumped a little and rubbed the back of my neck in a slightly nervous manner. 

“My name is Simon,” I said introducing myself as, while looking at the girl I couldn’t help but think back to the girl in my dream, but there was no way there was no connection between the two, it had to just be a coincidence. “I’m Lucas, hhhhaaahhh.. I’m the avatarr of sloth,” the young looking demon introduced as he yawned a lot as he spoke, which left the seventh and last sibling. She gave a gentle smile causing my heart to skip a beat and I heard her say, “And I’m Berinesh, the avatar of gluttony” then bite into her apple again as the crunch sound lightly echoed throughout the large room.

~~~~ House of Lamentation ~~~~

Walking in the huge house, it was absolutely beautiful, full of decorations and paintings. “During your stay here with us, Berinesh will be responsible for you. She’ll also be showing you around and bringing you to your room, your belongings will already be inside,” Samuel said before turning and going off to who knows where. As the rest of them went off probably do their own thing which only left me alone with Berinesh as she was eating pretzels out of a bag. “Come on, follow me,” she said motioning her head to follow as she started to walk which I quickly went to keep up with her. 

This house was definitely huge and was definitely going to take time to be able to remember what was there, but she was very good about explaining the places where I was able to go to, places in the house I wasn’t allowed to go into, and whose room was which. We soon came to a stop in front of a door before she motioned towards the door “And the last stop is your room,” she announced which I nodded walking to the door and turning the door knob and opened the door before walking inside. The walls were covered with book shelves, completely filled with books as I could only imagine just how many were in here. “At least it won’t be too boring, unless don’t like to read,” I heard Berinesh talk in a joking manner as I found myself laughing. “I like a good book now and again,” I said nodding my head as it’d be interesting to read what Devildom literature was like. 

“Thanks again Berinesh,” I thanked her as she pushed herself off the doorframe and smiled again. “Aside from my pain in the butt brother telling me to do so, I was more than happy to help cuz honestly; the majority of my brothers are complete idiots. Oh and you don’t have to call me by my full name, you can call me Berin or Esh I’m fine with either or,” she said as I was surprised she was allowing me to call her by a nickname, but I smiled as they both were quite cute. Nodding my head she seemed to stretch a bit. “Well I’ll let you get settled in, if you need me you’ll most likely find me in the kitchen or in my room which you know is next to the kitchen,” she said with a small chuckle as I couldn’t help but laugh a bit with her. “Right, I’ll see you at dinner then,” I said before seeing her head off and once she was out of sight I closed the door and turned looking at the whole room as the reality of it all has settled in. 

~~~~  _ Time Skip _ ~~~~

It’s been a week since I’ve started attending RAD as it hasn’t been all that bad and I guess you could say I was starting to get along with the other demons in the house though it seemed the two I was the closest was with Berinesh and Lucas as I actually have even made a pact with Berinesh. I was hanging out with Berinesh and Lucas in her room. Lucas was napping curled up on her bed as the two of us sat on the floor talking as I watched her handling her pet antilles pinktoe tarantula named Peri. She really was something amazing as though we didn’t know each other long, it felt like I’ve known her my whole life. 

“You wanna try holding her,” I heard her ask me causing me to break out of my thoughts seeing the fuzzy creature slowly crawling in her hands. I wasn’t exactly fond of any kind of spider as Berinesh has told me plenty of times that Peri was absolutely docile. Deciding that today would be the day I try I nodded my head before moving closer. Slowly reaching out a flat hand I reminded myself to breath as everything was going to be fine, it was completely safe. With one hand Berinesh transferred the tarantula carefully onto me as I was actually surprised how soft and fluffy like Peri felt, though I also felt Berinesh’s hand brush against my own when moving away as there was this sudden jolting feeling.

Hearing a small gasp come from her I looked up at her as she seemed to of inhaled sharply, her eyes wide in shock and she seemed to stay like that as I wasn’t completely sure what happened. I started to grow concerned when suddenly I witness a single tear fall. “E-Esh, what’s wrong? You’re crying,” I asked as could I have hurt her from that small jolt, no that couldn’t be it. Soon her eyes dilated seeming to snap out of whatever was going on, but her eyes looked… Sad. “Are you okay,” I asked again softly as seeing her in such a manner made my chest ache. “Y-Yeah sorry, I think something got in my eye is all,” she replied rubbing her one eye with the back of her hand. 

~~~~  _ The Retreat  _ ~~~~

We were in Diavolo’s castle for the recheat as the first day was very… Interest, but nonetheless I got to learn a lot as I pretty much stuck with Berinesh and Lucas. Today was day two as it went over fairly well without any problems so far. Dinner went well as the food one of the angels cooked was really good. Currently everyone was getting ready for the dance just fixing up my suit before starting to tie my tie. Once completely ready we all headed out to the ballroom and when we got there the sound of music was already playing.  Looking around my gaze stopped when it spotted Berinesh though I had to take a double take to make sure it was really her since she looked quite different in her demon form. Her usually long wavy pink and gray hair was now this almost black raspberry and black color, she had horns that curved down into her face along with a tail of a scorpion, and her outfit was surprisingly revealing though she had a gray jacket lined with fur that hung off her shoulders. “Keep looking at my sister like that and you can say goodbye to your kneecaps,” I looked over to see it was Lucas who reminded me of a sheep now getting to see the avatar of sloth in his demon form. Feeling my face becoming hot I was embarrassed to be seen probably looking like an idiot. “S-Sorry, I was just… Admiring her,” I said slowly as looking over I saw that she was now out on the dance floor dancing with someone.

The party went on as I decided to step away for a little bit and get some air, I found a balcony and walked to the railing and let out a sigh. Looking up I saw the night sky and stars as they looked so much more colorful and vibrant than back home. I started to hear the soft sound of heels from behind me and moving away from leaning on the railings I heard the all too familiar soothing voice say, “I thought I’d give you come company.” Seeing Berinesh I smiled and nodded grateful for the company as, we didn’t have much time to actually hang out or speak, and I was hoping to at least dance with her once before the party ended. “I’d like that, thank you. You look… Beautiful,” I said which took a second for me to register that I actually said that last part out loud and I could feel the heat in my face rising again.  She giggled, I internally melted at the sound of her giggling that I’ve fallen in love with. “Oh hey, I haven’t had the chance to dance with you… S-So will you dance with me,” she suddenly asked out of the blue and the happiness that overcame me made my heart skip a beat as I quickly nodded in a yes manner. Walking over to her I stood in front of her taking one hand into my own and placing the other on her side as she placed her free hand on my shoulder before we slowly danced together. It was comfortable, it was silent with only the soft sound of music that came from inside the ballroom as when I looked down to Berinesh she was smiling only resulting in me to smile happily back. 

“Y-You know, this may sound weird but… even though I’ve only known you for a short while yet I feel like I’ve already known you for longer,” I said talking softly as my heart was beating so fast while feeling her head against my chest. “No, it isn’t weird. I actually get the same feeling,” she replied as this feeling I’ve had I think this whole time… I’ve been in love with her. “Berinesh,” I called her name to get her attention and I was soon greeted with the sight of her warm cinnamon brown eyes looking into my blue ones. “Hmm,” she hummed in her way of showing I had her attention. I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out collecting my nerves and saying, “You’re beautiful… And I love you, as I don’t know why but I think all this time I have and… I can’t really explain it.” Her eyes widened as I got to see her face turn completely red, she looked so cute like that. “W-Well… I do too, I don’t know why but all this time there was something about you… That was so familiar and honestly, you always made me feel so happy,” she responded in return making me full of joy as my heart almost felt like it would burst out of my chest.

I cupped her face into my hands as this force tugged me into leaning down in which I softly pressed my lips against her own. It was perfect, as I felt myself over coming with so many emotions as it moment couldn’t have been any better that was until I started getting flashes of visions like I did when I first arrived in Devildom. It was the girl that looked like Berinesh but the girl wasn’t alone she was with… Me? In my head I was hearing voices as I couldn’t exactly make out the conversations, but two of the things I could make out were  _ Ester _ and  _ Simeon _ . Pulling away from the kiss out of shock I looked down at the demon I loved as her eyes were wide in shock too along with tears streaming down her face, similar to the time our hands brushed against each other. “E-Esh what’s w-wrong,” I asked concerned as I cleared away the tears with my thumbs until she suddenly backed away from me. “P-Please excuse me...I need to go talk to someone,” she said turning around and before walking to head back inside I could hear her say, “I’ll be back… Simeon.” I froze when hearing her say the name Simeon as I was so confused, was this some sort of twisted joke fate has played on us, or was there something I wasn’t remembering.

~~~~  _ Berinesh’s POV _ ~~~~

I felt rage quickly boiling in my blood as I was walking with Diavolo to his throne room which wasn’t far from where the party was being held. He was a couple of feet from me as he was briefly admiring one of the statues when I heard him say, “So you remember.” Just him saying that set me off causing me to grit my teeth. “HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME,” I shouted pointing to myself as aside from feeling rage, I was sad, and I was morning the loss of my friends. “What was this your way of trying to make things right for not showing up right away when the angels attacked,” I asked glaring at him as he wouldn’t even look at me. “Ester- no Berinesh, I saved you and the others because what the angels did were uncalled for and I felt I was giving you the second lives you all deserved,” Diavolo answered finally looking over to me.

“But-But what about Lucifer, and the rest of them huh?! You didn’t bother to save them, to give them the second life they deserved, but NO you let them die, perish,” I shouted feeling tears falling from my face again. “Lucifer was your best friend! Everything you ever asked of him, he did without a bat of an eye or without asking any questions, and that was how you thanked him… THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME! All of us died because of who I was,” I continued to aggressively shout as this point I didn’t care if I was possibly drawing attention to here. “Berinesh may I remind you who you’re speaking to, continue to disrespect the king and I will have to put you in your place,” I heard Barbatos’ cold tone as there the demon butler was as I turned my attention to him. “Shut up! You get anywhere near me Barbatos I PROMISE I will poison you,” I threatened while my tail flickered into a defensive position which he seemed to stand where he was.

“What’s going on in here,” I heard a loud voice ask in a stern manner after the doors opened behind me, causing me to turn to look over my shoulder to see Samuel who once was Solomon along with the other of our siblings and Lucas, who was once Luke. Before I could even say anything I heard footsteps as I looked forward to see Diavolo walking closer to me, as his eyes held a look of sorrow. “I tired saving them… But I was too late and to this day I can never forgive myself, but knowing I could at least save you, Solomon, Luke, and Simeon I did it without hesitation. Saying I’m sorry or the amount of times I apologize can’t make things better, but this time things will be different… The exchange program will be a success this time,” I listened to him as it still felt like my heart was being ripped apart. 

“Ester! Ester stop please,” I heard my old name being called and I just stopped and breathed heavily to try to keep myself from hyperventilating. Turning around slowly there stood my lover from then and the person I loved now as the boy who was once an angel came walking up to me placing his hand against my face. “Everything’s alright. I know it’s not the same without the rest of our friends or even things won’t ever be the same with them gone, but we’re here and somewhere they’re watching over us,” his soft and calm voice was soothing starting to help me calm down, nuzzling into his touch. “I-I’m sorry, I-I just… They became my family, I didn’t get to tell them how much I loved them,” I said hugging Simon nuzzling into him feeling his arms wrap around me as the familiar comforting air of his help me feel a little better. “I know, but they knew, and they loved you like you were their sister. Things will be different this time I promise,” he spoke softly, hearing those words brought me joy as I hoped they were doing well wherever they were.  ”And I know that for a fact because I found you again like I vowed and no matter what in the life after this one and so forth I will always find you, to love and protect with all my heart,” he told me as it warmed my heart and even made me laugh a bit. Reaching up a hand and cupping the side of his face I smiled more. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, I loved you as Simeon and I’ll love you again as Simon,” I said, feeling my face grow warm when his face was just inches from my own. “I love you then Ester, as I love you now Berinesh,” he whispered before kissing me again which I happily returned. Certainly this life we will make a difference, and we will make is so humans, angels, and demons can all live together happily. “HEY WHO SAID YOU COULD KISS OUR SISTER?!” 


End file.
